


Redhead

by orphan_account



Series: Vampire Clint [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Vampire Clint Barton, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Redhead

Clint has a thing for redhead women.  
His best friend used to be a redhead.  
She was an Irish girl with freckles.  
Had blue eyes and was slim.  
She was his first friend.  
He missed he when he was turned.  
It doesn't surprise Clint that his mate is a redhead.  
Natasha is different.  
She is Russian and seductive.  
Green eyes like emeralds.  
She is Clint's better half.


End file.
